Dragoncon Dream
by BeccaBlue94
Summary: Have no clue what this is, but it came to me in a dream because of Dragoncon. So, here you go, there are no names so input yourself or just read it for fun. I enjoy it quite a bit ;)


They'd brushed past each other earlier, coming out of a Writer's Track panel. He'd been in a hurry, but she'd still caught a glimpse of his fairytale blue eyes before he'd disappeared with the crowd.

Now, they met again.

In the dealer's room, his booth set between a corset and leather shop that had effectively distracted her convention partner, Scarlett, and a Star Trek booth that she, herself, had wandered off to. Blue eye's set up was on the opposite side of aisle, diagonal to where she'd set about distracting herself. Between them, a steady stream of people flowed excitedly around in seek of the best and rarest purchases. Even so, each time she surreptitiously glanced over her shoulder, she could see him watching her as clearly as if they were alone.

She turned to locate Scarlett, now trying on a sparkling lilac corset, and decided to take a leap. With a deep breath, she moved, casually strolling to the far side of his stand to work her way up to him. He was still watching her, glancing away only when a fan approached to speak with him. When she finally made it to him, she was the only remaining person at his booth. She supposed now would be the best chance to speak, before she was shoved aside by others. She lifted one of the graphic novels spread before him, flipping through it curiously, stopping on certain pictures long enough to appreciate the intricate detailing of the art.

"So you're a…novelist?" she glanced up at him from beneath her lashes, smiling and setting the book down.

"Among other things," he replied, "But it's not a surprise you don't recognize my work." He shrugged.

"Because you're so new on the scene?" she feigned the look of an overexcited fan-girl. A look which he recognized and chuckled at.

"Yes. But also because you're a girl. My work tends to draw only male attention. I think your abnormal appearance is startling my customers. I had one guy ask if you were real." His eyes drifted casually to her pushed up bosom, his voice slipped down an octave, turning huskier, "I have to wonder the same…you look so lifelike," He grinned like a schoolboy and his voice returned to normal "but you never can tell around here." His blue eyes glimmered with mirth underneath his shaggy brown locks.

"As far as I remember, I'm real. But," she turned to point at Scarlett, "That chick over there told me that I was due for a treatment soon." She winked.

"Dollhouse reference, I like it."

They shared an easy laugh, her eyes drifting over to Scarlett again, now purchasing the lilac corset and shamelessly flirting with the burly sales guy.

"So the pink fairy missing more than half her dress is a friend of yours?"

"Scarlett," She supplied, "I tend to have to watch her," she grinned ruefully, turning her attention back to him. He was leaning on crossed arms, braced against the table. She mimicked his stance, which was difficult to do in her own corset. "When's your next panel?"

"Tonight, it's a QA followed by a LARP tournament between my followers and some Tolkin guys."

"Sounds fun."

He gave a humming noise of agreement, "I'm introducing a few new characters before the release of volume two, so…" he trailed off, eyeing her again, "Actually, there's a queen elf that makes her debut, but I kind of don't have a model for her…I could use someone to accompany me." He let the statement hang, smiling slyly. She giggled softly.

"Will you be the king?" His grin widened, telling her all she needed to know. She reached out a hand, stroking a finger down his forearm, her eyes not leaving his. "And what time are you done making your public appearance, your highness?"

He leaned in a little closer, "Whenever I want, I am the king after all." He ghosted a small kiss.

"I may need a little help from the king, if I'm making my first formal appearance, I want to be exactly what he imagined." She felt him smile.

"Lucky us, my room, with all the sketches of my queen, happen to be in this hotel."

"Lucky us…" He leaned to close the small gap between them, angling for a more satisfying kiss, but she pulled back, giggling. He sighed through a chuckle.

"Give me a second to call in some help?"

She nodded, "I'll tell Scar my plan." She drew away, slowly, as he pulled out his phone.

Scarlett, with her immense amounts of sexual conquests at cons, was incredibly understating of her ditching. Scar's only request was a text now and again, so that she was aware of her friend's safety. With that settled, she giddily returned to his stand, though he was off the phone and grinning at her.

"He'll be here in five." He motioned around the table.

"Oh, VIP treatment, you do this for all your elven queens?"

He shrugged, "Don't have many queens to attempt all this with, kinda flying blind." He pulled a chair away from the table for her, but she curled her arms around his neck instead.

"Well, just so you know for next time, you're doing it right."

His fingers traced along the ties at her back sending a little shiver up her spine. He smiled, "Good." He pressed a soft kiss underneath her jaw before withdrawing quickly and sitting her in the chair. He turned, leaving her to attend to a fan.

Though it didn't take long for his friend to arrive, all the lingering glances and teasing touches were making her impatient. So when the friend did arrive, there was silent, suggestive urgings that allowed very little conversation between the men.

The elevator was fairly packed, leaving little room for immodest behavior, but he did whisper several naughty things about what he'd do if the lift were empty. At the sixth floor, he pulled her off ahead of the crowd and down the hall, bringing her close with an arm around her waist. His was the last room at the end of the hall and when the door swung open, it was clear he'd been there a while. Sketches of everything from landscapes to castles, warriors to peasants, were stuck to and piled on every surface she could see. She stared at them, walking slowly around the room to inspect each one while he closed and locked the door, watching her all the while. When she stopped at the sketches closest to the bed, she turned to him.

"Is this the queen?" He nodded, coming over to sit on the bed behind her. "This is amazing…" she motioned around the room with one hand, "all of this…" With a gentle hand, he tugged her down onto the bed with him.

"Thanks." He kissed her neck, using one hand to take the sketch away and set it aside before laying her down beneath him.

There wasn't much talking after that.


End file.
